fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lala Narumi
Lala Musika ''(ララ・''成美'' Rara Narumi): Lala has an artistic sense as she is capable of drawing something with her pict magic in more than a minute, this is because of the continued practice and none stop drawing in the past years and has continued to do so as this is her main magic. Appearance Lala is a very pretty young woman as she is seen, althought paired with a scary look. Lala is still being flocked by boys that has seen her gorgeous smile, and this scary look is due to her time avoiding alot of people and become introverted for the past years and over the time has forgotten how to smile properly thus sometimes showcasing a smile that could terrorize a child's heart for millenia. Lala has a straight black hair that is very black and this usually helps with her scary look with scaring the neighbor's kids away and the shark debt's that are usually chasing them and sometimes her parents would dress her up in a white long dress and dirty it up and when the shark debt's open the door the would usually greeted with a scary looking woman in a dirty white long dress looking at them with malice (not intended) and pointing at them down scaring them away but as some people are alot tougher than others. She just with the help of her magic scare them even more but with the scary effect with her hair this also helps her stand less out in the crowd and bring less attention to her and one of the perks in it is when hiding away from others is that she can just style her hair differently and change her clothes she won't be found unless she was seen upfront, her eyes acts like harboring that of a purple like color especially when lighten up with light but as she isn't someone that usually blessed with harboring looks from the gods and goddesses that resided in earthland she was instead gifted with a brown eyes she got from both her parents. She is usually wearing her uniform and doesn't seem to change into other clothing as it is what she is heavily used to, her uniform consist of that of the normal kind uniformed that is called as '''Gakuran' (学ラン) which is colored into navy blue as a way to represent their schools from others, but as it is like that her inside is usually that of a sailor suit that is heavily tinted with white and is held by a red ribbon that stands at the middle of the collar holding both sides into each other, her uniform is styled wtih buttons to hold them as such the same with uniforms from other Magical Academy's. her skirt is in a considerable rate as the school prefers to be strict with their rules in terms of the size of the skirts and with the rules inside of the school and in class, she is usually seen carrying a black bag in a square shape held by two leathered handles the bag doesn't seem to come from brand company's and is considered to be market-bought, her bag holds most of her school things especially her sketchbooks and pencils that she uses to draw on to use her magic and as most school she wears black shoes for the outside of the school and white shoes for the inside of the school. In her childhood, Lala has her usual look, black hair, brown eyes and is still somewhat considered as rather plain even now. but as a child, Lala wasn't that introverted and had plenty of friends till they moved to Fiore. She started to grew up in a place that would be considered in slum but as she was raised there she learned about people's trouble especially in a down place like it, but as a child Lala was very friendly but with the rumors coming down to her city that she might be a witch, a ghost or some sort of mythologic creature people tend to avoid her this started when someone from her childhood misunderstood her action as that of a scary one, her action? She was taking care of a creature by feeding it cherry and strawberry thus reddening the juice on it's fur and dropped down for a patting on her chest but as the child came in a wrong time the child misunderstood it as Lala killing the small creature and thus making her scream in terror scaring Lala and the little critter but before the child could see the creature alive she already ran away and thus creating nonsensical rumors based on a misunderstanding. Personality Lala is a young girl at the age of 16, which is typically where hormones are going out of control and everyone wants to grow old but unlike others Lala is raised in an abusive and a rather rowdy part of the city and with cowardly parents that is being attacked by shark debts everyday, Lala has kept herself on her own world and has grown to become extremely introverted and with her unusual look and rumors that came from someone, people tend to avoid the young girl and thus became quite the loner. As she is kind of artistic, she has reached the level of creating something that similar to life but was rather small and such this art piece became one of the closest thing to her acting like a pet and such. She is extremely kind and thinks daily of the people dear to her especially people that have had a place on her life and heart she is extremely worried about the people around her but as she tries to help the people around her she only gets avoided or ignored and other times blamed for it and since then she has grown to secretly help other people by hiding in places such as behind buildings, trees etc. etc. although bashful and all that Lala is usually avoided for one more thing, She rather have this gloomy atmosphere that makes her seem alot more scary than usual, the cause of this is because of her introverted side she has somewhere in time lost the ability to smile properly if not with any proper reason but as she is introverted and not some kind of person that would murder you in your sleep. Lala is usually alone in her classroom but with a few close friends from all over the school but as it is quite small, and all the schedules that over bounds her's. they usually doesn't have the luxury of time to meet them. she has wished for friends alot but with the amount of people trying to avoid her this seemed to be very, very impossible at the moment, but as she was raised in a place full of ravages she didn't know how to properly express her emotions and has no idea about how friends should work and believes that a friend can be considered a friend if the person wants you to be their friend and you want them to be but as she was growing up by herself and becoming alot introverted she wanted friends that she could trust and really, she wished that maybe someday she'll find them. Lala despite her scary look, loves to be in the presence of children with no ulterior motive at all but to teach them on how to harness their magic and teach them about alot of stuff in earthland, such as the creatures living in their and the society that is inhabiting earthland and stuff that she can teach children with and with her creative mind she doesn't have trouble with that and has a particularly read-able and a perfectly written handwriting and her notes and essays are easily understood and very informative in many cases. She is very naive when it comes to love and especially when it comes to liking someone, she views people that are extroverted to be very respectable as they can easily influce others and act really well upon people and this is due to her own experience on enjoying times when she is invited by an extrovert and was kept company well and they usually become her friends as they see her as not the usual type of person to be as such. In contrary to her usual scary look which earned her the nickname White Lady (ホワイトレディ Howaitoredi): She is rather very expressive when happy as when she is happy her usual scary look fades into the air and is replaced by a refreshing air of cherry blossoms raining down in spring with the refreshing air blowing down your face, eyes that could smitter you down to pieces with the heavenly look full of love and not that with malice and is filled with genuine happiness and love in her eyes and smiles that could melt thousand of mens and bless the eyes of millions of curious onlookers and so when she usually have this happy look her usual look that people give her disappears and is replaced with the memory of the smile that could rarely be seen on the face of the so called 'White Lady' and so is replaced with either fondness on her or even fall for her but as she is naive on this kind of stuff her friends just keep quiet about it and watch in delight and entertainment as males flock onto her and she would see it as a kind gesture and would be glad by it. As she bears a justice like personality in her heart she doesn't shy away from the part that she wishes to help the people dear to her and even those kinds of people that have sinned on her, she doesn't let anyone pass from her mercy and is very kind as she believes that every person acts that way with reason and she wouldn't let them act that way as time passes as she believes that as more time passes that the person is like that the more they'll regret on their lives. History Magic and Abilities Enhanced Speed: '''Althought, She is physically inept especially in battle because of the lack of training. Lala is incredibly versatile and fast at moving as escaping out of sight is her main battle especially in 'school' where she is forced to hide herself from everyone even thought she had nothing wrong, Lala is able not only to move agile but also to draw, paint and create rather quickly and so when using her magic she is able to utilize it quickly but sometimes she has no time to fully paint it properly and so she is able to temporarily use her magic to create magic that is flawed but still considered useful this is only available on her Pict Magic. '''Intellect '''Lala is very smary especially when it involves lesson, She is able to remember many things easily and teach them in an understandable manner, Thought she is unable to comprehend situations unless fully explained to her but she is able to understand it quickly when showed with enough hints. '''Creative Approaches: '''Not only as she is very creative, Her attacks and spells are very creatively used and is able to utilize it artistically, She is able to process her knowledge, talent and imagination on her spells that she could use to fully utilize her own ability, Thought this isn't the only thing that she is able to do to fully comprehend her creativity. She is also able to use her creativity on every possible situation and use it fully thus making her imagination very versatile not only on her magic but also her very life. '''Exceptional Artist: Inept Physical Ability: Pict Magic (絵画魔法 ピクトマジック Pikuto Majikku) is a Holder Type Magic, Pict Magic allows the user to create drawings and use them in various ways. Making Pict Magic usually requires special tools to draw the Magic. Wood-Make (, Uddo Meiku; lit. "Wood Molding Magic") is a Caster Magic and form of Molding Magic that utilizes wood for various combat purposes. Equipments Trivia Category:LalaMusika Females Category:Lala's Land